minitroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Trooper
Trooper is a fundamental element of the game's mechanic, and a basic combat entity. During combat your trooper counter is displayed in bottom left corner of the screen, along with other global stats available at the moment. The total number of troops directly affects enemy chances of successful Sabotage. To make battles more easily observed, in combat all dummies aside from recruits and non-playable ones have a Green circle underneath them, player-owned hostile ones have the mark as well. When the trooper's Life Point reach 0, the green marks will disappear. Troopers are bought and upgraded for in-game currency, Credits. You can have up to 12 dummies per army, only able to level them up after reaching the cap. Stats For the sake of balance all troopers have equal stats by default, this includes 10 life points but no armor. With upgrades they can achieve better results than others and gain noticeable expertise in a number of ways: in fact, in the entire game there might not be a single pair of completely identical soldiers. * Life Points. * Armor. * Aim. * Speed. * Initiative. * Dodge. Actions Every time a trooper has a turn they will do one of the following actions. Which action they choose and when depends on the troopers behaviour, behaviour is partly relative to the troopers Fighting Style. * Shoot an enemy in range.If there are multiple enemies in range, his Preferred Victim and Priority Target options will determine which one he'll attack.Note that they will not care about line of sight, so it isn't uncommon to see soldiers hit someone else than their intended target (including their own allies). Skills like Bait or Camouflage will alter the trooper's target priority. * Engage in Melee. A trooper that has no more weapons, or is cornered with no guns capable of firing point-blank, will attack nearby enemies by using their fists or trampling prone enemies.They will also use skills such as Faceboot or Wrestler or equip a Knife, if they have any. * Move: If a soldier doesn't have a target that can be reached with any of his weapons, he will move towards or away from the enemy. His Speed will determine how much distance he can cover before his turn's over. * Reload the current weapon:If the trooper's weapon has ran out of ammo, but still has some in stock, he will crouch down and start reloading it. Nimble Fingers speeds up the process, while Loader makes it instant once per battle. Sometimes, when enemies are in range, the trooper will quit reloading mid-way to shoot as soon as possible.Loader makes this action instant and free, once per battle. * Switch weapons: If there are enemies within the range of a weapon the soldier owns, but hasn't equipped, or the soldier's current weapon is Sabotaged, runs out of ammo or is knocked out of his hands, he will switch to a different weapon.Juggler makes this action instant. * Pick up a fallen weapon: Weapons can be thrown on the ground by explosions, shots to the arms or Shock Grenades, and will stay on the field until next wave. A trooper with no weapons (or more rarely, one who still has weapons but has none equipped) will walk to a nearby fallen weapon and equip it, regardless if it's his own, his ally's, or his enemy's. * Kick a downed enemy: When an enemy is knocked down and in melee range, troopers will start trampling them, dealing multiple kicks before the enemy get up again. * Use a skill or piece of equipment: Troopers will occasionally use their active skills and equipment in battle (such as Grenades etc). Some skills are triggered automatically and immediately under certain conditions and will not take the trooper's turn. Note that Comms. Officers can use their Communications even when not in battle. The frequency at which skills are used can be boosted by having Munition men (only affects grenades to entire army) or Hurry (All skills/Equipments, only for the one who has it). Note that a trooper in a combat vehicle (such as the Light Tank) will only be able to move, reload and attack. Troopers in land vehicles will dismount them and keep fighting on foot if they run out of ammo or the vehicle is destroyed, but they manage to survive the explosion. Troopers in Helicopters can keep fighting after they're destroyed (provided they survive the explosion and fall damage). Diversification Most likely, the troopers are automatically generated every day upon the server refresh. And such, they have various visual characteristics to be able being told apart from the rest: * Name (12 characters maximum), consisting of at least prefix-2 (not all are listed): ** Prefix-1: *** "Don "; *** "G.I."; *** "Max"; *** "Mc"; *** "Pretty "; *** "Sexy "; *** "Sgt."; *** "Solid "; *** "Super "; *** "T-"; *** "Van "; ** Prefix-2: *** "Ander"; *** "Bomb"; *** "Br"; *** "Burt"; *** "Chri"; *** "Crak"; *** "Dav"; *** "Ed"; *** "Georg"; *** "Gold"; *** "Harr"; *** "Huff"; *** "Hulk"; *** "Jack"; *** "Jaz"; *** "Jeff"; *** "Jo"; *** "Jon"; *** "Joshua"; *** "Karl"; *** "Kev"; *** "Kraw"; *** "Li"; *** "Luk"; *** "Max"; *** "Mel"; *** "Mich"; *** "Moo"; *** "Orl"; *** "Rick"; *** "Rog"; *** "Sam"; *** "Smith"; *** "Yu"; ** Suffix-1: *** "ando"; *** "ch"; *** "e"; *** "eed"; *** "eiber"; *** "enser"; *** "(b)erg"; *** "ers(en)"; *** "eves"; *** "ewis"; *** "ey"; *** "i" *** "ie(ld)" *** "ill" *** "imack" *** "ips" *** "ito" *** "ium" *** "(i/o)kins"; *** "(o/u)ley"; *** "(u)ll" *** "(a/i/o)lker" *** "(a/i)lone" *** "(i)mes" *** "(o)miller" *** "(i/o)ney" *** "(e/o/u)nnell" *** "(u)nnett" *** "o"; *** "old(s)"; *** "ones"; *** "otor"; *** "(a/u)pp"; *** "(i)s"; *** "son"; *** "(a/i/o)ter"; *** "(e/i/u)tt"; *** "(a/e)uer"; *** "ust"; *** "um"; *** "(a/o/u)ws"; *** "(i)we(n)"; *** "ws"; ** Suffix-2: *** " Brown"; *** " Brute"; *** " Bunny"; *** " Chan"; *** " Dick"; *** " Jones"; *** " Jr"; *** " Khan"; *** " Lee"; *** " Potter"; *** " Yu"; *** "-X"; * Skin tone. * Haircut. At the start all troopers have 1 out of 4 default weapons: * Pistol. * Shotgun. * Assault Rifle. * Sniper. Additionally they have a starting Skill (weapons/equipment/abilities/vehicles/whatever), randomly picked from the pool of level 1 ones. Customisation On some points your troopers will be given options in customising their AI behaviour. As you don't control the dummies directly, setting appropriate preferences is crucial for efficient combat. This rule notably applies to recruits as well. * Favourite Weapon (level 1, if a trooper's weapon has more than one): aside from rare exceptions a trooper with a favourite weapon picked will start a battle equipped with one. The selected weapon will be reloaded during the battle instead of switching to different weapons. However, the trooper will still choose to switch weapons when the enemies are in firing range. ** Tips: Avoid getting too much weapons on a same trooper during upgrading because the trooper will tend to use all weapons, unable to focus on the weapon selected as favourited. One of the way to keep the trooper using the same weapon is pairing with Loader. * Favourite Target (level 2): allows troopers with certain weapons (e.g. Rifles) and abilities (e.g. Anatomy or any Aim upgrade) to hit chosen body parts more often for increased damage output or to impair the target's productivity. All injured body parts receive +100% Damage with successive shots, including heads, while heavily injured body parts grant a bonus of +200% . ** Anywhere! (Random body parts) ** In the head! (+100% ) ** Straight in the heart! ** Right lung. ** Gutshot (nasty). ** Left arm: *** Chance to disarm. *** Aim penalty inflicted (it is possible to miss 3 successive shots with a Shotgun)). ** Right arm: *** Chance to disarm. *** Aim penalty inflicted (it is possible to miss 3 successive shots with a Shotgun)). ** Left leg. ( Speed penalty inflicted) ** Right leg. ( Speed penalty inflicted) *''Note:'' The ability Vicious will ignore the default setting of Favourite Target, the owner of this skill will only focus on injured body parts. * Preferred Victim (level 3): allows troopers to prioritise attacking enemies by the stats and weapons of the latter. ** The closest. Crowd control, and most risky due to close combat friendly fire involved. Another missing concern here are Support Troopers which are largely ignored by this option. For that reason the basic Decoy Trooper tactic is most effective against the default preference. ** The easiest. Trooper will choose the lowest Level of enemy as priority target during battle. ** The weakest (yeah boi!). Similar to The easiest, the trooper will choose those injured enemies or low damage weapons users as priority target. ** The biggest threat Priorities vary from heavily armed troops in long range to closing in Assault Troopers. The most effective choice against Support Troopers, as granting no attention to abuse of Rocket Launchers usually ends up sadly. *** Criteria of determining the biggest threat target: **** An enemy who has dangerous weapons. (normally it is Launcher/ Sniper Rifle 's users) **** An enemy in aiming position. **** An enemy who may cause chaos in close range. (e.g with Shotgun) *** Sometimes, the trooper cannot recognised which enemy is a real threat. For example, they will ignore a high Speed Wrestler whose weapons have all been sabotaged and who is down to using only Fists, even though that Wrestler is the biggest threat amongst the enemies. *** A weak trooper who picks up a dangerous weapon will not be targeted as the biggest threat for some time. * Fighting Style (level 5): determines what range a trooper prefers to fight at. ** Hunter. An offensive close combat style. Troopers will try to proceed to front line wherever possible. Suitable choice for Shock Trooper or Assault Trooper. ** Standard. A default style all troopers start with. ** Defender. A defensive long range combat style. Troopers using this style are noted to try and maintain safe distance from the enemy even using close-ranged weaponry, occasionally pulling their advance back from the front-line after attacking the enemy, especially being wounded in the process. For example, going /vs./ , or /vs./ . The latter instance results in the trooper drawing his enemy out while retaining first hit capability after the hostile finishes moving in. And so, they protect themselves from a part of close combat retaliation, and are able to cast support abilities or treat allies' wounds, as well as and prolong their own existence on the battlefield. *** Bugs: A few instances shows that some troopers acted differently (wandering around doing nothing or switch to wrong weapons) no matter how the player sets up their fighting style. Factors that cause these situations are still unknown. * Specialization (level 6, x1): allows to select from two (or three with Smart) randomly offered classes to assign troopers to for different tactical options and advantages. ** Comms. Officier. ** Doctor. ** Munitions. ** Pilot. ** Saboteur. ** Scout. ** Soldier. ** Spy. * Priority Target (level 6): allows to pick a single Class your trooper will prioritise to attack on the battlefield. Usually should be the one which causes you problems the most. Protective Helmet Trooper will get some choices of Helmets at Level 6. While gain some special ability from it, Helmet tend to become a second Lucky Charm, which occasionally reduce the damage on shot to the head. So it is recommend to at least upgrade the trooper to Level 6 to gain this secret ability. Soldiers are notable for having a higher chance of use their helmet to block damage. When the damage is 0, no head injury will be applied. 2 is the absolute damage maximum for being shot to the helmet, no matter how much the initial damage is. More details please refer to Damage page. Minitroopers Soldier Helmet 1.png|Soldier Helmet. Minitroopers Doctor Helmet 1.png|Doctor Helmet. Minitroopers Munitions Helmet 1.png|Munitions Helmet. Minitroopers Saboteur Helm 1.png|Saboteur Helmet. Minitroopers Pilot helm 1.png|Pilot Helmet. Minitroopers Spy Helm 1.png|Spy Helmet. Gallery Minitroopers Biggest Threat 1.png|''Preferred Victim example'': If Melee Shock Trooper's preferred victim is The Biggest Threat, he often charge into the enemy base and tearing those sniper/launcher enemies apart. Effective to cause chaos but dangerous. Category:Basics